womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Anne Francis
Anne Francis ( Ossining , New York , September 16th 1930 - Santa Barbara , California , January 2 2011 ) was an American actress, best known for her roles in the science fiction classic Forbidden Planet ( 1956 ) and the television series Honey West (1965-66), where she played the eponymous private investigator. For her role in Honey West , she won a Golden Globe and was nominated for an Emmy Award . Biography [ edit ] Anne Lloyd Francis was born in Ossining , New York as the only child of Philip and Edith Francis. Francis came very early in showbiz right, five years old, she worked as a model after all, to help her family during the Great Depression . On her 11th she made her debut on Broadway . During her career, Francis starred in several TV series and films. She made her film debut in This Time for Keeps (1947). In the beginning of her film career, she also played supporting roles in films such as: Susan Slept Here , So Young So Bad , and Bad Day at Black Rock . Her first starring role was given them in Blackboard Jungle (1955). She is probably best known for her role as Altaira in the science fiction film Forbidden Planet , which she co-starred with Leslie Nielsen . Francis also gained fame through the television, she played a few times in The Twilight Zone . She also participated in two episodes of the TV western The Virginian . This was followed by guest roles in The Reporter and The Man from UNCLE . Her breakthrough came on television in 1965, with the lead role in Honey West in which she played the title character, a sexy private detective with an ocelot as a pet. Honey West when she starred in an episode of Burke's Law . Then came more guest roles in television series such as Columbo , The Fugitive''and ''My Three Sons . She also starred in the films Funny Girl (1968) and the comedy Hook, Line and Sinker (1969), in which she the wife of Jerry Lewis played. In the third season of Dallas , she had recurring role as Arliss Cooper, the mother of Mitch and Afton. Was followed by guest roles in at the end of her career Riptide , Matlock , The Golden Girls , Murder, She Wrote and Without A Trace . Private life [ edit ] Anne Francis married on May 17th 1952 with Bamlet Lawrence Price Jr.., but divorced on May 6th 1955 from him. Part of the divorce was that she got back $ 4000 of Prince Jr.., Because she had that amount lent to him for a film in which he had worked ( One Way Ticket to Hell 1955). She married for the second and last time on January 31 1960 , this time with Robert Abeloff dentist. The marriage lasted until 1964 , this marriage daughter Jane Elizabeth was born. In May 1970, she adopted daughter Margaret, one of the first adoptions in the U.S., which was awarded to a single parent. In 2007 it was lung cancer diagnosed in Francis, even though she had given up smoking. nearly 20 years earlier She underwent chemotherapy immediately, also was in February 2008 a part of her right lung removed. On January 2, 2011 she died at age 80 from the effects of pancreatic cancer in a home in Santa Barbara , California Category:1930 births Category:2011 deaths